


Living up to your dreams

by babyangeldan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alpha Phil, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dependency, Depression, Discrimination, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Heteronormativity, Living Together, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyangeldan/pseuds/babyangeldan
Summary: respect |rɪˈspɛkt|noun1 [mass noun] a feeling of deep admiration for someone or something elicited by their abilities, qualities, or achievements: Phil, as an alpha, had w big respect for Dan. Dan is not, by any means, perfect omega - but he is indeed a great person.





	1. I promise to come back

**Author's Note:**

> my first phanfick ever, hope u like it <3

When Phil told his mother he just hates her apple pies she just laughed at him. When he told her he just hates holdings hands with girls and a thought kissing them was disgusting - she just hugged him and said everything is fine and alright, really. Now, at age of 21 he has been forced to told her, his lovable mother and oldest alpha in Lester’s family, that he just hates Alexander. They known each other since Phil came out in middle school. Alpha Lester wasn't really mad. It was normal, omega was just an omega. History books often says how years and years, before Great Reinforcement, it was looked down on homosexuals, but now - so many centuries after first alpha and omega was introduced - it doesn't matter. Both female and males omegas could lay kits. Phil was often thinking what if he told his mother about this fling with his best friend Ben. She would probably be angry, like really angry. Romantic attraction to other alpha was not just illegal, but unnatural.  

Alexander was really cute kid, he cried quite a lot. But as eighteen years old, future to be Phil’s husband, was just unbearable. Phil despises him and probably Alexander detest youngest Lester too. Phil is not a perfect alpha, he knows that. He is really tall, we need to give him that, but theres no firmness about him. Alex for the other hand - perfect. Quite short, blond haired and blue eyed angel. This angel, who was boring, shallow, manipulative and passive aggressive. There was no way for Phil to marry him and… Alpha Lester understood. She was a little disappointed, irritated that her son didn't signalised his feelings earlier. After that Phil told her about this idea. He heard good things about matchmaker for „untraditional” omegas. She organised short meetings with people without potential partner, who were seeking companionship rather than marriage with typical alpha/omega dynamics. Catherine Lester was a little sceptic at first, but after quite a tiff, there he was - in small and stinky room nearby City Hall. Phil quickly understood that this all good things he heard from his uni friends was just jokes and this establishment is in fact a brothel.   To be fair there was few omegas who for sure wasn't prostitutes but they had nothing in common with him and what even worse they all had none scent, almost like betas. He hated himself for this. Scent of omega shouldn't be so important, but it was. Phil’s body, full of hormones, was still in control in the end.  He was so exhausted after almost seven hours with them. He can't give up. He can't tell his mother about all this. He's 21, it's the perfect time for marriage. After argument with Alexander’s family there is no chance he can resume this proposal. On other hand there was also no chance to find groom traditional way. Almost all omegas his age from respectable families was after a word with someone. Oh god, he single-handedly destroyed his entire future. No husband meant no kids, no love with warm home. All his dreams shattered. He was on the verge of panic attack in the fucking matchmaker hallway, when other Alpha just came out of the other room. Phil knew him from some classes in uni, his name was probably Mark? 

\- Hey, long time no see! I didn’t expect you to be in place like this. - Mark was first to speak, and Philip started getting uncomfortable. His colleague was visibly after more than steamy make out session. His shirt was undone and a little clammy from sweat.  
 - Oh, hi. Yeah. - he stammered. When it will be ok to look? Oh god not on zipper. Mark send him a weird look.    
\- Mate no worries, I won’t tell anyone we met here. Its fine!  - I know, Mark. I’m just a little nervous, because I broke my word to some omega and I had this whole idea that this matchmaker could be a good thing and stuff but it end up awful and and… I'm gonna end up all alone and my alpha mother will kill me, because its all my fault! - oh boy, Phil wasn't collected at all. He was trembling at this point.  
 - Oh, I didn’t know. But don't worry! I’m actually here with the same problem. My promised omega was absolutely perfect. Fragile, big doe eyes, cute bum. I will fuck him any day. I was about to actually but my detective found some nasty things about this Howell’s fam.  
\- Phil quickly remembered why he hated Mark. He was such an asshole and though omegas was only to „slip from the backdoor”. But what he said was kind of interesting.  - Nasty things? Like what? - he asked and mentally upbraided himself from being too eager.   
\- Can’t tell, they didn't take reparations from broken word. - Now Mark started to get uncomfortable. Phil knew he struggles with money, his father cut him out almost completely. Everybody knew it happened after Mark got this poor beta pregnant and Alpha Hayes needed to pay crazy amount of money. There was no other gossips about that so girl probably got abortion.    
Phil left the matchmakers facility without an omega, but with phone number, house address and new hope.

  Howell family lived in the most expensive part of housing estate in the city. His mother bought here house few years back, but they couldn't make themselves at home. This place was just too stiff for them and he remembers this now very clearly. He can see even on his mother's face that she doesn't feel completely at ease too.    
\- Be very polite honey. I don't like them, Alpha Peter is really old fashioned. - she told her son, when they were siting in theirs most fancy car, creme limo. This omega is from upper class family so they needed to show their wealth and, of course, he couldn't come alone. He wasn't The Alpha, and what even worst he was the youngest. Chance of marrying the only omega of family and not being firstborn was low, but Phil was feeling something. He didn't really know what, but his heart started beating crazily.  As expected, Howells main house was enormous. They were greeted in hallway by omega maid and directed to alphas office. Phil couldn't shake off that something was off, but after seeing few members of stuff he found out that everybody here was an omega. He gulped. What kind of strange place it was. And judging by the smell they were all mated by the same person.    
\- Catherine, how good is to see you! - strong bass came from behind them. God, Alpha Howell was incredibly tall, broad-shouldered and was furiously eyeing Phil from head to toe. And Phil could for sure tell he wasn't pleased with what he saw.   
\- I though your call was about older one, you know. Marty? Oh, yeah. Martyn? I liked him. - now Alpha was encircling him.    
\- My name is Phillip Michael Lester, sir. - he said with most formal voice he could output right now. Thanks god his mother decided to end this whole farce and asked when they are gonna meet the boy. Peter murmured something about „there will be nothing better” and unexpectedly nice asked Catherine to sit and told his maybe soon son in law to go after one of the maids.   

Every time Phil visited Alexander they were drinking tea, even so he wasn't the biggest fan of it. They were siting in living room and just talking. By that I mean Alexander was talking about everything what was wrong with Phil. His shirt not nice enough, why only eleven roses when he could come with twenty five and why roses again. So, when he was dragged on the third floor and presented to two betas - it made him more than just curious. Maid, as he only catch right now, disappeared midway.  - We are really sorry for inconvenience Alpha, but we need you to give us your phone or camera and any other possibly unsafe object. - one of betas said. He was tall dark haired guy with really strong hands. Phil wasn't one to say no right now. This was strange, but even stranger was fact that they took everything and then checked him twice, like on the airport. What the heck was happening? Betas thanked him and let in. He found himself in the hallway again and immediately was struck by the scent. This whole place was smelling so strong of cinnamon that Phil felt dizzy for a moment. What was worse he also felt this hotness in whole body. God, there was also something different. This part of the house smelt like sweat, hot bodies, skin on skin and pure animalistic desire. His body betrayed him again and he was from now on sporting semi. God. 

Phil knew now why he never heard about Howell’s omega son or why he never saw him on any of the parties. Peter made him one of the „true omegas”. This kind of rising omega children was forbidden many many years ago as a lot of people thought it was inhuman process. As simple as that „true omegas” was omegas who contacts with other alphas, omegas, whole outside word was restricted. They could be only around betas, this way their scent would be untouched, they would be untouched. They would be perfect omega. This tradition was more than cruel. Omegas are really friendly, outgoing and they seek contact by every occasion. They need this to be happy and playful, so true omegas - with rarely any psychical contact from people who could fulfil theirs needs, parents or siblings, were suffering from depression more often than not. Phil felt nauseous. This could not be happening, he can’t have husband like this. Why he is even here! He is not worth it, not even a little. True omegas was rare, they were kept in secret. Oh god, what if his mother knew about this. Now she must be thinking what kind of kinky asshole he has to be to came here.  
 - Who are you, where is Mark? - the most sweet voice came from the other side of room. Phil looked up and saw the most beautiful person in the whole world. His colleague was right, this omega was doe-eyed. This big curious eyes was eyeing him, in the same manner as Alpha Howell was before.  
 - Yeah, sorry. My name is Phil, you must be Daniel- he stammered. Daniel’s soft curls was laying around his face. Small nose, small but luscious lips. God, Phil was a goner.   
\- Dan. Just Dan. If you are new candidate for my fucking master go fuck yourself. - he hissed quite loud and was looking at Phil surely. Young alpha was a little taken aback. How such words could came from such a pretty thing. From omega in fricking boy shorts and white shirt with black bow. He was about to say something but saw Dan’s eyes again. This firmness was long gone and now teen was looking quite afraid. It was interesting how much power this one sentence took from him.  
 - Hey, don't worry. I’m here right now only to talk. I will not be your alpha in the future if you will no like it, it your decision. - Phil said with faint smile and took few steps, delicately cause omegas scent was still really intense. He wa standing by his choice, even if his full of hormones body was screaming at him right know. He wants this boy so badly, he wants to just take him - here and now. No. No. Phil. He is just a person and you are not a raper, you can control yourself. Don't be a dick.  Brown haired boy clearly wasn't expecting that and just moved his head a little in agreement.    
\- Sorry, you can't like… come near me and stuff to much and you know cause scent and stuff. - he mumbled looking at his hands. Was he shy? Probably nobody before came here for him and presented a full asset of choices. Phil was about to told him thats alright, they could just talk but was interrupted by phone sliding to him on the rug.    
\- But we can, like… play or something. You can be here like ten minutes and so.. - Dan mumbled and sat on the floor. Phil did the same and took Dan’s phone to the hand.  - Seven second challenge? You know what is it? - alpha asked quite loud, and omega stiffen a little.  
 - Y..Yeah, thats my favourite app and stuff, but i don't really play it that much. - he said still looking at his hands. His previous attitude completely gone. Of course, it was a game for two and omega was probably alone most of the time.  
 - Thank you! Im a creator, thats mean a lot for me. - Phil right now was in heaven, and Dan evidently too. He made game year of so ago, it was his baby. First work, big success as such a young age. In the next few minutes they played the game sliding phone across the room and having good laugh. Phil even discovered that Dan has dimples and it was next point to tightness in his trousers. God forgive him.

 - Dan, sorry for asking, but how old are you? - he asked looking at younger boy with attention.  
 - I’m 17, but… - he started, but never finished because one of the betas came behind the door and told Phil to get ready, cause its been already fifteen minutes.    
\- Phil wait! - Dan was now up and took few steps to alpha. He was red like a tomato right now. - Will you.. come back? - he asked this time looking at black haired man with this big doe eyes and almost quiver lip.   
\- I promise.


	2. I promise to be your friend

Phil was for sure in heaven. It's been only two weeks and seven meetings with Dan, but he felt like there was nothing more important than theirs conversations on the fluffy rug, laughs and secrets shared with shushed voices. Dan was mesmerised with outside word, especially Phil’s work. He had never met omega who liked listening about algorithms and process of making an app, game or general computer’s work. When he was telling Alexander about this idea, of game with challenges and time limit, young blond teen snorted and told Phil to man up. He is not a kid anymore and, even if he is any good in all this stuff, won’t it be better to use his skills in different way? Alex was really keen on Phil’s future in weapons construction. War and conflicts terrifies alpha so that idea was a big no no. 

 - Honey, you like this boy, don't you? - his mother asked when they were siting together in living room and watching her favourite TV show. Black haired man just nodded. He felt, of course, something to Dan at first sight - arousal. But right after few meeting, when boy opened a little, Phil found out that they have actually a lot of in common. Omega told him all about what he could or could not do. He has all electronics in his condo, made specially for omega, so he briefly knows how outside word looks like. He even told Phil in shushed voice that if he is sitting in this one place in his room he can catch Alpha’s father wifi and read articles made for betas. Right after his confession Dan curled to small ball and disappeared in his room in belief he told too much. It wasn’t, in eyes of society, for him to do that - but Phil didn't mind. If he liked betas stuff more why forbid it. The only thing Phil thought was different that he understood them. Everybody rather knew that omegas are far less intelligent. 

\- I’m sorry, but you need to decide quickly. Alpha Peter pressures me to seal the deal. - Catherine wasn't at ease. She knew that Dan was a true omega, and her son didn't know this before meeting. And she was truly glad. When he told her about Howell’s son she was really afraid Phil was wanting just a brain washed and obedient partner, but she raised him right. However it was still to much strange fog around this whole agreement. All this hurry… 

\- I already decided. - he told her taking a sip of coffee.    
\- I really like him, he is my omega I can feel it, but I can’t make him decide so early. He is still a little afraid of me. - Phil had all this plan, maybe in the next few months Dan will warm up to him more and agreed to marriage by his own choice.

 - I’m worried we don't have that much time, my dear. You need to make a decision, yes or not. Peter gave us 24 hours. - Alpha Lester was now looking at his hands. What? 24 hours? Phil took of the couch almost immediately, he needs to go meet with Dan! Explain him this whole situation and ask about it. Yeah, thats not that bad. He will propose but as a friend and and… 

\- He banned you from his house till the wedding… I’m so sorry dear.  

Phil was raised in quite modern household. His mother always said that omegas need to be cherished and loved, treated with respect and gentle manner. Young Lester never saw this domestic behaviour towards his father. They’ve lost him in tragic car accident. They have never spoked about it and Catherine never even tried to look after someone else. As Martyn said: she loved him too much to accept any different partner. So it wasn't really strange for Phil to want relationship like that. He dreamed that his future husband will love him and theirs kits. He has never even considered that his omega will be crying his eyes out on their wedding. He has never even considered that his omega will be crying his eyes out on their wedding only in white lace panties.   

Taking any omega from theirs family was something like rite of passage. From this day alpha is obligated to take care of him and to take all the responsibilities of his actions. As figurative expression omegas come nowadays to the wedding in white simple dress or white trousers with shirt. Nothing fancy. They are coming to the new life with nothing but hope and trust. Phil heard that traditionally they needed to be naked, for everybody to see if „it was a good purchase”. And as living proof of this awful outdated tradition - Dan was standing there, in big room in Howells mansion only in fucking lingerie, trembling profusely. If Phil wasn't in such a shock he will probably end all this farce and made them put something on him.   
Brown haired boy was walking to him slowly and unsurely looking down. Meanwhile on the other hand all quests from Howells side, all alphas, was cheering like in the fucking strip club. Someone even whistled. Every alpha, beside Phil, in the room was obligated to wear scent concealing mask to sidestep any dangerous and primary behaviour, but Dan was smelling so strongly that they still felt uneasy. God, he was perfect. Milky skin, thin but with a little pudge near hips, not even a single hair on his body. No stop. Phil didn't know where to look. He can’t check him out here, without his consent. When Dan has stood in front of him something strange appeared to Phil. His future husband was nearly as tall as him, only few inches shorter, what was kinda strange. Omegas was usually smaller than alphas and black haired man never saw someone like him. Priest started talking, not even a little taken a back by appearance of the groom. He was chosen by Peter so clearly this whole deal wasn't new. Dan didn't even looked at him, the only thing Phil saw was tears on the carpet.   

\- Alpha Phil Lester, as our Lord said, you can now take this omega as your property and do what you like. We trust however to be loyal to ours traditions and beliefs. - old man said. Was this right decision? If Phil wouldn't agreed to the wedding so quickly, they will find Dan another alpha, probably someone like Mark or even worse, someone like Peter. He wanted so badly to see this sweet boy and explain everything, from stars to finish, than this whole thing will be just to make Dan safe. They didn't need to be partners, just friends. Phil was going to give him space and support every action. Under young Lester life would be so much better than in Howell’s household.  But now, as omega was still crying and alpha was fastening a big, black collar our boys neck he wasn't so sure. His mother choose this one, just a plain one with blocky DL letters. Daniel Lester. 

 - Dan, I’m so sorry… - he murmured kissing omega on the cheek delicately. Brown haired teen didn't answer, but looked up at his, from now on, husband, It wasn't a look Phil was hoping for. Newly wed was looking at him, still crying, with loath and pure anger. He was like scared animal, not composed and weak, but still ready to bite. It was all that alpha could take. It was an end of nice fucking Phil. He is now fully an alpha, Dan is his and they all can eat shit. He took off his jacket and put it around boys naked shoulders, took his hand. Theres no time to be gentle right now. 

 - I’m taking him home. - he said to Catherine going to the front door, fast and unapologetic, Dan stamping weakly behind him.  

\- But, quests and the dinner… - They had still obligation to Howell’s family and their own one. They needed to show everybody that it was a good decision. 

\- Fuck this, I can do with my omega the fuck I want. - he hissed and almost drag said omega to the car outside. After all this he need to probably apologise but right now Dan was the most important thing. Still in amuck he tossed his husband near him and fasten his seatbelt.   

In this brief time they was driving to Phil’s private flat, their future flat, Dan ended his big cry and now was only clenching fists and teeth. He looked so small, despite the high. All this anger and emotions started to wander off him. Oh god, he was too rough with Dan and now omega is probably even more afraid.  

\- Let’s go home… - he took Dan’s hand and now really cautiously lead him to Lester’s penthouse.     
\- Wait here for me, I’m gonna come right back. - he said with said voice leaving omega in the kitchen. Dan needed something to wear, something clean and soft, to make him feel safer. Phil in the most sincere dreams couldn’t even think about what he saw, when he came back to the kitchen.

  - Don't come near me! - his sweet omega was screaming profusely, standing in the middle of the room, with knife aiming at Phil.   
\- Dan, what? - alpha was in shock. Why, what’s going on?  
 - Don't even try to touch me… - Boy was trembling with fear, but firmly holding his weapon. Phil was the same, just like them. Awful and sneaky alpha. Dan almost believed that he was different, that he was caring, a good friend… But it all was a fucking game, some kind of fetish. Liar.  Phil took few subtle steps to him. 

\- Dan, please. I will not hurt you… - he whispered holdings his hand up, to show that everything is alright, no-one will hurt anybody.

 - Fuck you! I’m clearly your omega and you can do whatever you want, just like you said! - he screamed Lester’s word, from no more that twenty minutes before. Oh god. Dan thought he will take him, mark him, scent him, make him his without consent. Phil eyes went big. No no, it wasn't like that. To alpha’s terror now knife was aiming into Dan’s belly. Boy was smart, there was no chance to win this if man attacked.  

\- Don't come closer, don't please… - now omega was crying weakly digging blade in his abdomen, not cutting skin yet. He couldn't take it, not anymore. Phil betrayed his trust, but Dan still liked him. He never liked anyone before, he never had a friend like this. Ha couldn’t take it, if Phil will hurt him. 

\- Daniel, stop it. Put knife on the worktop. - Phil hadn't have choice and used his alpha voice. This sweet doe eyed omega listened, of course - he had to obey. Right after that, Phil grabbed his husband and hold him in strong embrace. Oh god, it was so close to tragedy, what if Dan killed himself?  

Omega was crying, not in fear anymore, but confusion. Today was too much for him, being betrayed, then put in the room full of strangers almost naked… He didn't even see that many people at once!  
 - I’m so sorry sir, I’m so sorry… - he was mumbling into Phil’s shirt. Even if he didn't like it, alpha's scent was soothing. Black haired man shushed him and kissed top on his head. God, its too much emotions for one day.

 - Listen, I will never hurt you, I will never do something you are uncomfortable with. I’ m so sorry for today. - he mumbled into his head. Dan is safe right now, it’s the most important thing. Of course Phil fucked up, but it needed to be done. To omega’s surprise Phil kneeled in front of him. 

 - I’m hoping you will forgive me and trust again. - he whispered delicately hugging boy’s legs, being really cautious to not touch with his head front of Dan’s underwear.  Omega couldn't comprehend what is going on. Alpha is kneeling before him? Oh god, if anybody will see this, Phil would be stoke off in alphas circle. God, brown haired boy was so confused. 

\- You don’t… want to… take me? - he mumbled looking down at Phil. He said he don't want to hurt him, so he will not. And Dan don't want to be touched like that, probably never. 

 - If you don't want me to, no. We are friends, remember. - Phil was now looking at him with affection. Of course he wants to take him. Omega smelled so strongly, so erotic and was standing before him almost naked - but he is not a rapist. Everything will be alright, they will be happy. He is sure.  

\- Friends..

 - Yeah, Dan. Friends, best friends. I promise. - Phil took his hand and hooked theirs little fingers with his, in kids manner. Omega was in too big shock to do something else, than nodded delicately.

After that Phil profusely described Dan how they relationship will work. As said they will be friends, not husbands right now. If omega would like them to be romantically involved in the future he will be more than happy, but Dan should feel safe and comfortable. 

 - And please, don't ever try to hurt yourself. I couldn’t live with the knowledge its because of me. - he murmured gently patting brown haired boy on his head. Omega still didn't have new clothes, but old Phil’s sweats worked just fine. They were too big, of course - but in alphas opinion boy looked even cuter in bigger size than in his usual tight shorts and as quite normal visibly felt safer, even putting his hands in sweater paws. - You must be tired, goodnight Dan. - Phil kissed omega on the forehead and got up to leave quest bedroom. There was to much to assume that young Howell will like to sleep with him, even if Phil was wanting to feel his heat on so badly. 

 - Friends… - he heard standing almost near the exit. Dan was tucked safely in the bed, but still was looking at him with this big curious and wary eyes.

 - Yeah, best friends. - he breathed while leaving.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you liked it comment!


	3. I promise we are equal

This day supposed to be nice - days were generally getting better lately. There was far less thinking about ending all this and far more thinking about how maybe, just maybe, fate of omega wasn't that bad. And all of this because Phil. He actually listened, payed attention and didn't look at him like on piece of meat. Dan knew why that usually happened with alphas, he knew about being true omega - in the end he wasn't stupid and had internet connection. He saw on TV that it wasn't normal way of rising kits, but still knew how he will be in the end of food chain forever.       
     But Phil was gentle and, oh god, so handsome. To Mark Dan felt only disgust and dreaded every meeting. Thats maybe why he couldn't believe when he saw black haired alpha by the altar. He promised! Teen’s heart broke right there and already dark mindset got even more depressing. That’s why he thought about this knife, he couldn't get raped. Sweet omega was gliding his fingers on leather collar and trying delicately loosen it up. Only a little, because alpha would be mad. Omegas can’t rip off collars, even when the have nice alpha.   He couldn't fall asleep, all of this was surreal and true rollercoaster of emotions. Phil said they are friends, but what if all of this was still some sick game? Dan decided to believe this now and next time just go for it. Do not give alpha a chance to use his voice and end all this, be brave like that.      
  
\- Mum, I’m so sorry. I can’t wait anymore. - he whispered gritting his teeth. Oh my god, what if Phil is listening. He had, in his last home, cameras and wiretap. Phil for sure is watching him now, and if not, probably some hired beta - just to check. He need to be good, being good meant no punishment. Dan calmed a little and buried himself in duvet. Alpha said sleep, so just try. Rest didn't come easily to omega, with full bladder. He didn't have chance to go to the bathroom and wasn't stupid. Young Lester didn't say anything about walking freely in his home. There was no permission so he need to hold it. He can do it, all night.     
  
   Phil was more than a little nervous. He made two omelettes and was planing to eat them with Dan in his bedroom, but now decided against it. He shouldn't go there right now, really. This part of the house should be safe place for Dan, make him feel if anything happened he could just run there.  - Dan… good morning! Breakfast is ready downstairs! - he knocked instead and donned the most cheerful voice he could right now. Alpha was still mad at himself for showing his dominance and still shaken up by yesterdays events. He never even thought of killing himself, he never thought he would see someone doing that. His mother would know what to do, but he couldn't call her. Its his life for now on and his omega. Yes, even if Dan will deiced to never be with him in romantic way Phil was still responsible for this sweet boy.  Brown haired teen was caught by surprise, its morning already? He didn't sleep even a little and his senses wasn't that sharp. He didn’t heard when alpha came. No, he need to be brave.   They met downstairs in the kitchen, which Dan found in great difficulty. He felt that being noisy wasn't the best choice and even if apartment wasn't that big going straight to the kitchen was challenge. „His” bedroom was upstairs, two rooms before Phil’s. Omega was hoping he could go to the toilet soon.   
  
  - I made omelettes, hope you like them. - alpha said while gesturing to sit by the island. He thought that eating at bar stools will be more casual and made everybody more comfortable. Dan just nodded, he wasn't sure if speaking was allowed. They were munching on eggs in silence, knife could cut this atmosphere.    
  
\- I was thinking that we could, maybe, buy you today some new clothes and everything you need, really. - Phil said looking up and trying to make eye contact. Good and broken in omegas knew not to look straight in the eyes, as it was viewed as cocky, but alpha wasn't really accustomed to this. Alexander always tried to mark his dominance. Dan nodded yet again and young Lester understood what is happening.   
  
 - You can speak anytime you want, we are friends - remember? -he said smiling genuinely, and as by touch of magic wand omega perked a little.   
  
 - I would like that… - he whispered still a little unsure, voice hoarse. Phil just laughed, putting his tongue a little out of his mouth. Its was enduring. Alpha moved glass of orange juice near his „husband”.   
  
 - Drink up Dan, all this crying can make you dehydrated. - he said observing omega. He was worried not only of his sanity but also general health. For now he could only speculate that Dan was perfectly fine, not really well-rested at the first glance, but fine. Phil didn't agree to any doctors checking on his omega before wedding. He knew that this procedures was degrading, checking virginity, and didn't want Dan to experience all this. But for most part, he was worried they will found something and his mother would be opposed to wed them.  Boy visibly hesitated, he needed to pee so badly - but he couldn't say no to the alpha. They are getting mad if you disobey them, so Dan - drink everything, full glass.     
  
    Phil always thought that buying completely new wardrobe for his significant other would be fun, but this whole experience was rather nerve wracking. They couldn't just go out to the shops, Dan still smelt like walking sex and by that asking for being raped - so they were currently looking at stuff online and trying to understand Dan’s size without really touching and measuring him. Omega was still obviously scared and more than unsure of any psychical contact. He didn't even sit that near to Phil, what of course made whole „looking for clothes” difficult. But alpha was more than happy for all this. Having Dan too close meant getting a boner. Omega’s scent was all over their apartment by this point and woozy cinnamon aroma soaked thru his clothes, only because he hugged this sweet teen once. All this gave him a least 7 semis since yesterday and only three really silent orgasms. If Dan would know he touched himself to him, to memory of his almost naked body…  Phil was begging world to end all this. He couldn't be so sexually frustrated all the time.     
  
\- What about this, its look comfy. - he said pointing at screen. They were looking at some shirts, plain ones.   
  
 - You don't really like colours, don't you? - he laughed when once again Dan’s eyes went for black version. It wasn't really popular for omega to wear something else than bright and fun things, as they naturally wanted to look cheerful for their alpha. There wasn't many of them, who worked lower than as director so work was more than stressful - they didn't want to come home and see other borings outfits.   
  
 - It’s fashion statement! - Dan said with a faint smile and Phil beamed at him. It was first sentence that omega said today after breakfast, other than nods. On the other hand Dan was actually quite surprised by himself and murmured almost silent apologies.   
  
 - I can see, maybe you are right and I need to try it. - he said laughing with encouragement and gesturing down and up of his black jeans and vibrant baby blue t-shirt.    
  
  
\- Maybe I would tone it down a little, to be taken more seriously. - he added looking at Dan with hope. It was maybe fourth try of his to make omega talk even a little. He knew it will take time to warm him up to the idea of this whole arrangement, but boy seemed to be more than refractory.  - You look just fine, I like it. - brown haired teen mumbled looking at his hands and sitting yet again differently, he was fidgeting this whole thing. Maybe it took to much time? Overall Dan never spend more with someone than fifteen minutes at the time. He should just give him some space.    
  
-Hey, I will pop to some shops and bring groceries. I was thinking pasta for dinner? - he asked changing position to now facing Dan. He did this to signalised omega that his opinion on this, and everything, was important. He wanted him to feel cherished so for now in Phil’s mind, he was a main cook. Phil was just hoping that Dan liked pasta, because that was basically everything he could do. Oh, and some pancakes - but for special day, as a treat. Alphas wasn't really meant to prepare meals so it was a lot. As expected omega jus nodded.   Phil got up and was about to kiss Dan as a goodbye, but decided against it - like in the morning. He wanted Dan to feel equal. It was just a wishful thinking outside of the walls of the apartment, but as long as Dan is here - it will look like that.      
  
When alpha went out Dan was just sitting in the same place, he didn't know what to do. What is he supposed to do right now? Make pasta? Yeah, probably. Phil said he was thinking about eating it so it was probably indirect order. Omega got up and almost immediately took deep breath. He needed to pee so badly, but Phil didn't allowed it - I mean, didn’t even stutter about it. No, Dan will be fine. He was trained in controlling of the bladder, because Mark once probably said something about liking golden shower to Alpha Howell. He would just hold in.     
  
Phil bought all the groceries, some necessities for Dan - like toothbrush and, with great embarrassment, some black and white briefs for omegas. He never thought it will feel so sexual, in the end they are using nearly the same underwear, despite of being different, they were both still man.    
  
\- Hi, Dan! I came back! - he shouted from the hallway, maybe a little too loud. What he heard next second made his blood froze. From kitchen came muffled sobs and one sharp toll. He didn’t even hesitate and run.   
  
 - Dan, are you alright? - he asked nervously looking at this crime scene. Did omega tried to hurt himself again?    
  
\- It was an accident alpha! I promise I didn't want to… - Dan was crying in the middle of the kitchen, bleeding from his hands and kneeling in the pile of shattered plates. What? Why he even wanted to touch that?   
  
\- What happened? - Phil asked sharply a little taken a back and started approaching omega. He didn't want to scare him, but it of course was taken differently. Dan almost immediately flinched away.   
  
 - Alpha I'm sorry, I wanted to make you dinner! As you said… - boy was crying even more now, backing up to the kitchen cabinets and realising there was no escape.   
  
 - You can watch it on the video! Plates was just too heavy, I’m so sorry alpha! It was accident! - he was mumbling at this point almost incoherently.  What? Why Dan was even making dinner, Phil didn't said anything about that? And what…?   
  
-Video? Dan, I… - he didn’t know what going on, this whole situation was too hectic.    
  
\- From the cameras! Please alpha it was a mistake… please… - omega looked so small right now. Because of the brown hair and this big eyes young Lester always thought his future husband looked like a doe, but right now resembled more a deer - soon to be a roadkill.    
  
\- Danny… There’s no cameras, what are you talking about… - he whispered. Of course, why Phil was so stupid! Dan’s only known reality was being in observation 24 hours, seven days of the week. Alpha wanted to console him and reached out - but, as almost everything today, it was a mistake. Omega visibly felt threatened and by having nowhere to go, because Phil stood by the door, he couldn't hold in right now. Black haired man saw how his husband’s bottoms darkened visibly and quelling blood around him was getting lighter. If Phil though he heard the most loud of Dan’s cries, he underrated him. Omega was shrieking from fear, emotions and embarrassment. He just peed his pants! Seventeen years old fucking peed his pants. Oh god, alpha gonna kill him.   Phil couldn't believe his own eyes. Everything was better earlier today, and now all this went to hell. Was taking Dan in good decision? He wasn't so sure right now, it was too much for 21 years old.  
  
\- Daniel. Stay still. - young Lester was put off. Not by the pee, but him using his alpha voice again. Omega stiffen immediately and looked up. In his eyes was only fear.   
  
\- I will not hurt you, we are friends. - black haired man said yet again, with his inner voice and really delicately lifted this whole mess of the person.   Dan, being sure its the end - he will fucking die right there, was took to the bathroom and tossed, in strangely tender manner, under the shower. Warm water was pouring at him almost immediately. What was even more unexpected Phil was in the shower now with him, he just took his shoes off. They were fully clothed and Dan stopped crying, only because he didn't understand like fucking anything. Alpha took his hands and investigated all the cuts from the shattered plates.   
  
 - Thanks god, its nothing. - he whispered to himself more, than to his husband.    
  
\- Dan, listen. There is no cameras, no wires, no anything… - Phil started and couldn't stop himself. He needed consolation too. His hands unwillingly went to omegas face and shortly he was stroking Dan’s cheek with his thumb.   
  
 - You are no longer in Howell’s mansion, this is your home, your rules and your life. You can do here whatever you want. - alpha mumbled and kissed him on the forehead. The only thing Dan felt, before Phil disappeared, was weight of his collar gone. Their whole marriage life, sorry - friends life, should start with this words and this action.     
  
    
   After that they went separates ways, Dan was asked to put on new clothes and Phil, now in pj, was cleaning this whole mess in the kitchen.   When omega was ready he went downstairs, with clean, not peed on, clothes. he liked his new a little too big, black, cotton, long sleeved t-shirt and soft joggers. Phil was already wanting for him in the living room with to cups of hot chocolate. He smiled softly to him.    
  
\- Phil, I’m so sorry… I just couldn't believe you are different. - Dan mumbled and sat on the sofa, strangely quite near black haired man. He hided his hands in sweater paws and gulped. Be brave Dan. Just be brave.  To, this time, Phil’s surprise - omega was hugging him.    
  
\- Thank you Phil, I’m… thank you for everything… - he whispered, but it wasn't what Dan said what struck him like a lighting. Its omegas scent, still sweet and sharp with cinnamon - now smelt like fresh apples too..  .  
  
Everything will be alright, their relationship need a lot of work… but everything will be just fine.


	4. I promise, fuck...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its my fucking baby, first ever chapter I'm proud of - so comments are appreciated

Nothing was fine. I mean, it’s been almost eight months together and Dan… Dan opened up a little, even quite a bit to be honest - but Phil knew something wasn't right. Their days consisted of eating breakfast together, always together. Alpha at first made sure to prepare healthy and big meals, because omega seemed to had really low energy, like all the time, and looked ill. But after few weeks together alpha found out that Dan wasn't one for the big breakfasts and Phil, nowadays always tired - because of his last year in uni, couldn't make it everyday - so they opted for cereal.

 - I was thinking… - Phil started, when one day they were sitting on the couch and watching some anime together, like always in the evenings. At first Dan was, even after this really emotional thank you and hugging, quite unsure of closeness, but it was perfectly normal. In Dan’s scent wasn't even a trace of fear, so Phil thought about him just as shy boy, nothing more. But nowadays Dan was almost sitting on his lap, snuggling to his back delicately. Omega wasn't probably even thinking about it, it seemed natural. They’ve got so much closer and comfortable with each other. Especially after all this sleepless nights when Dan was crying profusely - nightmares. He has them quite often and is always ending in Phil’s arms bowling for his mum - what makes alpha uneasy, there was no Omega Howell. But asked about it afterwards Dan just gave Phil the runaround. 

 - What are you actually doing when I’m at uni or with friends? - he asked looking at his omega with attention. It was bugging him quite sometime, but he didn't want to breach in anybody’s personal space. Dan didn't even looked up, still with eyes fixed on the screen.  

\- Stuff, I’m usually sleeping. - he answered yawning. At first Dan was stubborn about cleaning, like whole place everyday. Phil’s apartment never had been that clean, but in no way, shape or form Dan was his slave. After quite a tiff they came to the conclusion, who will do what and Phil ended up with toilet scrubbing, same when he lived with Ben.  

\- Aren't you bored? Or lonely? - Alpha was reluctant at leaving Dan at first, not wanting any suicide attempts at first and lately, because every second without omega seemed painful and stressful. Phil didn't know why he felt that way, probably because this boy was intoxicating. Not only because of the scent, but personality. He was so witty and smart, sarcastic, but soft and delicate on the other hand. Being with him was just easy, between them was almost no walls.  Dan only murmured something like „whatever”, what he did every time conversation was getting uncomfortable. It wasn't conversation for tonight.   

 

Not quite long, maybe half a week later, they were eating cereal in the kitchen where Dan was reading Phil’s assignment about Nabokov’s Despair. To this time alpha couldn't comprehend when Dan found multiple mistakes in few last of his works. Omegas supposed to be not too smart, don’t they. 

 - Please, come in! - young Lester shouted getting up to the door, beside surprised face of his „husband”. They didn't have quests, Phil was not too keen of any other alpha nearly, and Dan understood - he still smelled like sex on legs, sex on the beach and every other possible place. And Phil still got too much hard ons and too less of orgasms. 

 - Dan, this is Tilly, our neighbour. She was nice enough to agree spend some time with you! - Phil was so proud of himself, he found solution for omega’s loneliness. A friend, true and safe friend. Other omega, living just two floors below them. Dan smelled it almost instantly, she was a widow - her bond was broken by death. Alpha leaving for uni few minutes later still felt this scolding with anger look in Dan’s eyes.   
    
to phil  
 shes stupid  
 sent at 10.11

  to phil  
 this whole thing is stupid  
 i dont like her  
 she asked 4 cleaning supplies and scolded me when i told her that u clean bathrooms  
 i'm a bad omega now apparently  
 sent at 11.30

  to stupid arsehole  
 pls cm back  
 need to talk to u  
 actually i want only kill u   
 sent at 13.45 

 Phil couldn't call or anything, he had lessons and seminars all day and beside that, he thought that everything was fine at home. All omegas are instantly friends, don't they. Its just their scents being calming and all. So when he saw all this messages his heart was instantly in his throat. Bad choice, yet again. God, why Dan couldn't be just normal omega, like all others.  He felt even more anxious when he saw all this alphas circling his home building. What is going on? And why they are looking so out of control, growling at each other and sniffing every corner? He even saw some omega locking the doors of theirs family grocery shop. She felt threatened? And then he smelled it. Attentively protected, but familiar scent of his omega. Dan! What the fuck, he went outside? Alone? Then he looked up and calmed a little. Theirs windows were open. Dan’s scent was so strong that apparently even coming from penthouse, at the top of five stairs building lured others. What the fuck! He run to his flat, nodding to the security beta on they way. Thanks god for them, other way Dan would be claimed long ago. 

 - DAN! - he shouted locking door after himself with more attention that ever and even putting one of the armchairs in front of them. God, he was so stupid, stupid and reckless omega. Next move was closing all the windows and to Phil’s surprise almost all of them was open. This fucking boy had a death wish? 

\- Dan what the fuck! - he shouted yet again, when omega only emerged from his bedroom with sleepy eyes. He fucking slept again! Alpha didn't even acknowledged that it was first time he raised his voice at omega. Brown haired boy flinched. Why Phil was angry. 

 - Why did you opened them! I had clearly forbidden you! - alpha was so so angry. Dan never even saw him in such a rage. 

 - Oh sorry, Tilly used some detergents and they made me noxious so I wanted to vent our apartment a little. - he gulped looking at Phil unsure. This whole situation was different and new, he didn't really knew what is going on.  

\- Fucking vent a little! Someone could’ve hurt you! That is fucking common sense! - alpha was shouting profusely coming at Dan more and more, and Dan was backing up to the wall. He never felt so angry, he was quite calm of the person per se - but this... He was furious and needed to put all his emotions on omega. 

\- I said sorry! I didn't think! - brown haired boy had tears in the eyes. Yeah, fucking cry - he only could do that. What once was enduring quality was now irritating alpha to the end.

 - And what if someone hurt me, that's not your interest anyway. We are just fucking friends! - now Dan’s emotions blowed. He was angry also, because of this stupid idea with Tilly and Phil being oblivious. He didn't need another omega friend, another friend beside Phil maybe, but some kind of interest and passion. He fucking spent all his days behind closed door. How this life was different form life in Howell’s mansion? 

 - You are fucking mine! - he growled on the top of his lungs and dave in. In the matter of seconds he was… kissing Dan. And Dan reciprocated it and even moaned into it. 

\- Alpha… - he whispers and clenched fists on Phil’s shirt. Kiss was wet, hungry and animalistic, just like omega’s scent. Dan smelled so fucking strong right know, cinnamon and apples was all around young Lester. They were on his clothes, in his apartment, in his mind and every thought. Dan was there, so hot and trembling with anticipation.  They were horny mess and after more that aggressive make out session Phil throw younger boy on the sofa. He couldn't think sober just a minute before, but now Dan made any adult decision infeasible. This view was the most sexy thing alpha ever saw. Dan’s plump lips was red and his breath was rigged.  

\- Alpha… More, touch me. - he moaned and almost instantly ripped of his black t-shirt. His scent hit Phil one more and all perseverance alpha had gone to hell. They were kissing, with the same vigour like before, but now Phil’s hands wandered on all of omega’s body. He felt so warm to the touch, all this felt so right. Alpha didn't even knew when he started rubbing theirs clothed erections together.  

\- Mine, mine and only mine... - he growled into Dan’s collarbone and traveled with tongue on his neck, especially on mating gland. He needed to bite, make him his and only his. Phil’s erection started to get to painful for trousers so his hand wandered to the south and… He felt it. Dan’s joggers was completely soaked thru. Heat.  Omega was in heat and it triggered Phil’s rut, that explained aggression and this unspeakable desire to touch, mate, breed and claim. 

\- Alpha, please… - he heard his pure boy, he was trembling underneath. Dan was also painfully hard and couldn’t think sober. The only thing he knew is that he needed Phil, inside him, so desperate. 

 - Dan, no… no. - alpha whispered to himself subconsciously tucking his hand in omega’s pants. He wants to know how it taste, how his sleek tasted… Bet it was sweet, like apples and sharp like cinnamon. It was hot, so fucking hot - bet omega is the same on the inside, Phil almost imagined how heavenly every thrust would feel.  

\- Dan… Go upstairs and lock the door from the inside. - he squeezed out of his jammed lungs. This whole thing wasn’t right. They were too taken up with emotions and hormones, both of them.  

\- Alpha… please touch me, breed me… - omega wasn't one to stop now. He got up a little and was kissing Phil’s jaw and making all this obscene noises. He needed alpha, he needed his cock inside. Younger boy lowered his hands and now was working on his „husband’s” belt. To him, everything was right and in place.  

\- No, Dan. Do it now. - he didn't want to do it, he never wanted to use his inner voice again but this was only way Dan would listen right now. Omega’s body went rigid one more time and with obedience went upstairs. Phil calmed a little only when he heard soft click of locked door. It was so close. God, Phil was so stupid. It has to be Dan’s first ever heat. He didn't have any in spasm of eight moths… God, Phil wed a minor. If omega liked him he… he could’ve slept with a minor. Black haired man felt disgusted of himself, he almost violated the most precious thing in his life. 

 - Alpha Phil… please… - he heard cries from upstairs and felt his cock twitch. Without him, or any alpha Dan will be in quite a pain for at least three days. Only remedy on never ending horniness in this state was feeling full… Dan was virgin and with toys he could only hurt himself left on his own, so the most civil thing was to just let him be. But he couldn't be alone - what if something happened?  

 

-Louise? I will pay… - he mumbled to the phone. There was almost no-one who could possibly watch Dan at this state and with every moan coming from upstairs Phil was more and more on the edge. Tilly or Sophie, his brothers wife, were out of question. That strong heat, first heat, could trigger theirs and this whole situation will be even bigger mess.  

\- What are you even thinking? You are his alpha, just take care of him. - the only solution was his ex-secretary. They worked together at Seven Second Challenge App, but after that Phil took his company to hold. He thought more prudently would be take time to finish his course and took someone home. Now he doesn't know if it was good decision.   

\- We are not b… on good therms right now. - he whispered almost slipping. Nobody knew they weren't bonded, not even his mother. They would took Dan back into Howell’s mansion and whole city would think that Phil is impotent and not good enough alpha. Louise as beta, as well as widowed omega Tilly, don't register scents. His blond ex secretary sighed. She wasn't the best in her job, but regardless warm and friendly person.  

\- Leave keys in security, I will come.   She was so put off by Phil. Louise always thought about him as kinda cool guy for a alpha, but this was kick in the shin. Leaving his own omega alone in heat? She never understood why they were so proud of this whole animalistic and, in her opinion, barbarian „lifestyle". They didn’t had choice tho. It was all hormones, they were born like that. 

 - Hello… - she asked as soon as she entered the apartment, locking it after herself. It wasn't that safe with smelly omega. She was here few times before, for work and parties. Phil was kinda a party animal. Blond woman assumed that his husband was getting off somewhere in the house. Thought of it put her off even more. Fuck Phil. There were few articles for betas, how to take care of omega in heat. Some of them were hired as someone like it - when for example alpha was out of the country.  

\- Alpha… Please, somebody… - loud pleas and cries came from outside just as the girl ended pouring orange juice for vitamins, some tea for tummy ache, cold water for dehydration and few biscuits just for sure. There wasn't really much she could do… 

\- Em, its Louise… Phil send me to help, can you maybe... open, honey? - she asked not really sure what to do, but regardless this poor omega was in pain. She heard low and heavy breathing and door floor open, after soft click. Why he locked his door? He was afraid of his alpha. Was Phil abusive? Oh god, this boy was complete mess. First thing she registered was that in fact, he was younger than Phil - but for an omega quite tall. 

 - Who… who are you? - Dan mumbled clearly loosing up a little. She was beta, he was kinda safe. Blond girl really wanted to answer but in the same second younger boy dave into in suite bathroom and loud shriek distributed all around the house. He was vomiting almost two hours, every time Louise forced even a little water into him. At maybe three in the morning they both collapsed into Dan’s bad. Omega needed to be hold, not by alpha or other omega, just by someone. In this whole time she learned that omega’s name was Dan, very pretty, and he heard almost every story about her daughter, Darcy. It made his maybe a little at peace.  

\- It hurts so much… - he cried into her neck and clenched fists on her t-shirt, the same as before with Phil, but so weak. He was really dehydrated, pain in his lower belly was too much. He needed someone. 

\- I know… I will kill Phil for you. - she whispered into boy’s hair and got up. How he could have left him? Dan soaked thru another pair of pants, Louise wanted to think about it as really strong period.  

\- Phil is nice… he is my friend. - he mumbled really softly closing his eyes.   
 - We are not bonded… he didn't want to hurt me...   

 

Phil wasn't feeling nice, he felt disgusting - and what was worse nothing could help with his stimulation, it was so fucking painful. After almost half of the bottle of vodka in nearly bar, he hoped to blacked out, but no amount of alcohol could abolish power of rut. Only sweet release. He was considering going to brothel, but using some poor omega, it wasn’t his style. That’s why he found himself knocking on Benjamin’s door. 

\- And who we have here… - his ex-best friend and ex boyfriend was looking at him with the cheeky smile. Nowadays Phil came only for fast sex so this whole situation wasn’t new.  

\- Oh god, you smell so fucking good… - Ben was now liking his neck and locking the door simultaneously. If anyone found out that two alphas… 

\- Your sweet omega is in heat and you are here, who would have thought. - he laughed, but Phil couldn't think, he could only shut others alpha mouth with kiss. He needed to touch now, to bite and to fuck… Ideally Dan, the memory of his naked wrecked body for too much right now. Normally when Ben said something about Dan on this encounters alpha got mad, but if in this moment scent of his omega on him was a turn on - great, Phil was glad they scented each other.  His sweet release came later, it came strong and with hard feeling on his chest. Dan…


End file.
